The Finer Points
by Drew55
Summary: GKM Fill- The aftermath of the Brittana sex tape. Insecurities surface for everyone after seeing the girls chemistry. The guys decide, after seeing Brittana skills to ask for tips on how to please their girlfriends. Will Brittana tell them to go screw themselves or teach the glee club a lesson they'll never forget? Warning- contains exhibitionism and possibly other kinks.


**AN: Hi readers! This fic is a prompt off the Glee kink meme. I claimed it because I thought it had the potential to be laugh out loud hilarious and also extremely hot at the same time. (Hopefully, I succeeded at least a little in both those areas.) ;) **

**Summary: The aftermath of the Brittana sex tape. Everyone at McKinley is feeling a bit insecure after seeing Brittany and Santana's 'chemistry' first hand. The guys decide to swallow their pride and ask Brittany and Santana for pointers on how to better please their girlfriends. Will the girls tell them to fuck off or will they teach the glee club a lesson they'll never forget? ;) ;) Read to find out. ;)**

**Enjoy and OP and everyone else reading I hope you like it! All reviews are appreciated. Talk to you at the end. :)**

**Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own glee because if this piece of writing is any indication my version of Glee would most definitely not be suitable for network television. **

**Happy reading! :)**

**The Finer Points**

_Monday mornings suck!_ Puck thought as he tiredly opened the door to start another day at McKinley High. School wasn't necessarily his highest priority at the moment; that title went to either making plans for his move to LA or banging as many hot underclassmen as he could in his time left here, and, he supposed when he was being really honest (not that he would ever tell anyone), winning nationals. This weekend had been solid in the first two aspects. He talked to Finn, and Finn hadn't been completely opposed to the idea of moving with him to LA, and he also managed to hook up with the captain of the JV field hockey team and got head from some sophomore on the tennis team. They both had really strong wrists which had worked out great for him. All in all it had been a solid weekend, which was part of the reason this Monday morning sucked more than most. Saying goodbye to the weekend, always blew, but when you had as good a weekend as he had, it sucked extra hard.

That morning, when walking the halls of McKinley, his vision was clouded with memories of a wet pussy from Friday night and a blonde head bobbing up and down on Saturday night. It was a nice daydream to have when you had first period algebra. Puck was about to open his locker to grab his book when he heard chuckling from a group of guys on the baseball team a few feet away. What they were talking about he couldn't make out nor did he really care, but they seemed to be really interested in whatever it was since they kept talking eagerly and fist bumping back and forth every now and again. Hell, minus smacking each others asses, it appeared like they'd just won the World Series on a walk off homerun. _Baseball is so gay._ They are probably talking about how to play catch, he thought, rolling his eyes. Playing catch was definitely not worth getting that excited about unless it involved some hottie being the catcher, he smirked, grabbing his book and shutting his locker to start walking to his algebra class.

The more he walked the more suspicious of all the small gatherings of students talking in hushed giddy voices he became. The halls of McKinley High were completely buzzing with chatter.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" Puck asked as he approached Sam who was grabbing some books from inside his locker.

"You don't know?" Sam asked, turning toward him with a surprised sly grin on his face. The grin made his mouth look even bigger than normal, Puck noted.

"How do you not know? It's all over school," Sam continued, shutting his locker.

"What?" Puck retorted with a shrug, obviously not too bothered by being out of the loop. "I have a life."

Talk at McKinley was normally about whose tractor could pull a bigger load or in the case of most of the girls in this school, who's mad at who on 'Keeping Up With The Kardashians.' It was a pain in the ass to try and talk to those people, and it gave him a headache whenever he made an effort. It would be torture to worry about stuff like that all day long. _I'd rather have a prostate exam from that lady with the world's longest finger nails in the Guinness Book of World Records._

Sam looked around the hall to see that everyone was preoccupied with their own conversations, which he thought for a second as he took in everyone's giddy expressions were all about the same thing. Once he was satisfied that there wasn't anyone eavesdropping or concerned with his conversation, he told Puck the newest gossip. "On Saturday, Brittany uploaded a video of her and Santana having sex. It's all over the internet."

"What?" Puck asked with his eyes bugging out of his head and his mouth gaping open like a fish. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Would I joke about something like that?" Sam shrugged, thinking that it wasn't polite or cool to give a guy hope about something like this and then not have the goods to back it up. That would be cruel. This video was like a Christmas gift to anyone who enjoyed a little girl-on-girl action from time to time and who doesn't enjoy a good lesbian sex scene. It helped that both Santana and Brittany were hot, but honestly something like this, people would've watched regardless. In a town like Lima where nothing ever happened, it was just too tempting not to, plus that video was scorching hot- who wouldn't wanna watch? Sam even thought he'd picked up a few tips. This video was an A+ all around.

"Holy shit!" Puck said trying to wrap his mind around the news. "Have you seen it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked, like Puck had just asked the world's most obvious question. "I practically crashed my computer hitting replay so many times."

"I gotta see this video," Puck said looking around the hall like the video would somehow appear on the side of a locker.

"Here," Sam said, handing over his phone after hitting a couple keys to load the video. "I have it saved."

Puck tapped the screen, anxious as hell to check out the video. But before it could even fully load Sam grabbed his arm and guided the phone away from Puck's eager eyes.

"Dude, you can't watch that here," Sam said, looking nervously around like they'd just committed a crime.

"Why not?" Puck asked, not getting the big deal. _It's_ _just porn._ It's not like he hadn't already convinced Artie to show him how to get through the school's firewalls in order to watch porn in his business class anyway.

"Trust me," Sam said with a knowing grin and releasing his hold on Puck's arm. "You're gonna wanna see this somewhere private."

_Are you serious? Really?_ Puck thought, rolling his eyes and getting a little offended that someone thought that he couldn't hold it together while watching one simple video of two girls getting it on. He'd seen two girls getting it on about three weeks ago in person, in his own bed and he still managed to bring both of them to orgasm before he'd come himself. _I have more self control than the rest of these guys,_ he thought looking around. _I'm not like Finn who's gonna blow his load at the mere sight of Berry's mosquito bites._

"Fine," Puck relented with another eye roll for exaggeration to prove his displeasure. "I'll give you your phone back in gym."

"Dude, you better not jack your beanstalk with my phone in your hand," Sam said while Puck was turning to walk away and causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "Or else you're gonna owe me a new phone."

Puck looked back at Sam and raised an eyebrow in question. _Jack your beanstalk... are you fucking kidding me?_ Puck thought, shaking his head. _Whatever,_ he told himself as he began walking to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Puck walked out of the bathroom after missing his entire first period an hour later. _Holy hell,_ he thought after adjusting his pants with a little awkward side step to get his jeans to settle right_. I guess I owe Sam a new phone._

Now that Puck had seen the video it was obvious to anyone with eyes that something more interesting than a tractor pull had gone on this weekend. It was rare even by McKinley High standards that gossip traveled this fast. The whole school was a buzz. In a town like Lima, Ohio, gossip was like the air for a fire to these people. They needed it to survive or, at the very least, cure their boredom, which in this town could become fatal. The last time news traveled this fast, it was about… _Oh shit, I'm not gonna go there._ Puck thought, remembering all the looks and whispers that went on when everyone in school found out that Quinn was pregnant.

"Hey," Finn said as he approached with Artie in tow. "Did you see the sex tape?"

"Yup." Puck smirked, feeling the heat of the phone burning a hole in his pocket and begging him to watch it again.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Finn asked looking like a five year old who just got handed a sparkler on the Fourth of July.

"I don't think awesome's the word." Artie grinned. "Easily the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Without a doubt," Finn interjected more calmly this time, but still grinning from ear to ear nonetheless.

"I've seen hotter," Puck said nonchalantly, trying to uphold his rep, but thinking back to his time with Santana and remembering that she'd never had that intense of an orgasm with him. _And Brittany,_ Puck thought with amazement, letting his mind trace back to the video and not even hearing a word of what the other two were saying in their animated conversation. _What the hell was Santana doing to her to make her come that hard? Her tongue must be battery operated or something? _

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Finn asked, popping Puck's thought bubble. After a second's hesitation, Finn shuffled nervously out of the center of the hallway to stand next to some lockers to get out of everyone's way and out of earshot of anyone who might be walking by.

Both Puck and Artie gave Finn wordless, curious looks that said _go on_ as they also shuffled and rolled to the side of the hallway. It certainly appeared that whatever was on Finn's mind was clearly troubling the poor guy because he looked absolutely tormented.

"Umm…" Finn said, noticeably gulping, shuffling his feet and wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. He was visibly nervous. _Just say it,_ Finn told himself needing a little boost to continue. "Have you guys ever… you know… when you're with a girl…"

"Good Lord Lassie, did Timmy fall down another well? Dude, just spill it!" Puck said, after Finn nervously wiped the sweat off his brow and tripped over his words for the third time. Puck was starting to get impatient. At this rate, he would end up missing his next class too, and he actually liked auto body.

Finn sighed and took a deep breath. He looked like he was actually in physical pain or, at the very least, constipated as he scrunched his face up before trying to steady his nerves "It's just when I…" he said pausing nervously again. "You know when Rachel and I…" he stuttered. "It's just that Rachel doesn't seem to be quite as agreeable as Brittany was with Santana. Do you guys have that problem?"

"No," both Puck and Artie quickly responded with an emphatic shake of their heads like two synchronized swimmers.

It was quiet between the three for a moment after Puck and Artie's rushed answers. All three of them had a few things on their minds. Unfortunately, both Puck and Artie were thinking the same thing. _I've never seen a girl come that many times or made a girl come that hard or had a girl be that vocal when they're with me._ For Artie it was particularly hard to swallow because he'd done that with Brittany and she'd never reacted like that with him. And as far as poor Finn knew, he was the only one who didn't have a clue what to do when he was eating a girl out. All three guys were pretty seriously bumming right now, but at least Puck and Artie were able to hide their self-doubt since neither had said anything embarrassing, at least not yet.

"I guess I better get to class," Artie announced, cutting the awkward tension and gripping his wheels to turn and roll away. He certainly didn't want to say anything that might lead to embarrassment like Finn did. He was already the butt of enough jokes in this school. He didn't need to add more fuel to the fire.

"Yeah, me too," Puck said quickly, turning in the opposite direction and leaving poor Finn standing there to sulk.

_Damn,_ Finn thought. _I must really suck at it if I'm the only one who can't get more than a few whimpers or moans out of their girl. I need some food._ Finn turned toward the cafeteria to see if his favorite cafeteria lady had any hash browns left over from breakfast. Comfort food at the moment was a necessity.

XXXXXXXXXX

Santana had pretty much been hiding all day long. The cheerios locker room had worked for a little while- that is until some of the girls on the JV squad had come in to shower after an individual training session with Coach Sylvester. The bathroom at the end of D-wing was pretty deserted at least until the change in classes occurred which caused students to pile in in hoards. The library had been her last hope. There were a few students in the library at first, and Santana took notice that they were staring and whispering about her, but it wasn't too bad, at least not until some of them called their friends. Within minutes the library was bursting with new people all wanting to gawk and leer at her. Santana couldn't believe this was happening. _What was Brittany thinking? _She wondered with a frown. Unfortunately, she knew what Brittany was thinking, which made this situation even worse because basically Santana knew she'd brought this whole thing on herself. _This is a nightmare,_ she thought trying to at least look focused on her schoolwork so that people wouldn't see how uncomfortable she really was. She was Santana Lopez after all, and she did have a reputation to uphold, and she'd be damned if she was going to let this affect it.

"Hey," Mercedes said cautiously, sitting down next to a visibly irritated Santana. She knew quite well about Santana's tempter, and she knew it was best to tread lightly in such instances. Tina also sat down tentatively across from Santana. It was best not to poke an already pissed off bear. "You okay?" Mercedes asked sympathetically.

"Never been better," Santana deadpanned, barely looking up from her notebook long enough to acknowledge them. She really didn't want to talk right now. Not about anything let alone about what they'd obviously come to ask. Santana glanced into the pages of her history book and back to her notebook again. She really wished she could find something to write in this damn book to show she was busy, but nothing came to mind that didn't seem completely ridiculous. History felt even more useless than it normally did at the moment.

"Well, at least you got to have some great sex out of this whole sex tape debacle," Tina said, getting tired of sitting there in awkward silence.

Immediately, it was like someone hit stop on all the sound in the room. Tina could be very direct at times, which was good in certain situation, but this was most definitely not one of them. A_re you kidding me?_ Mercedes half-shocked look showed. Tina considered Mercedes expression for a second and mirrored a look back. _What? _ Tina shrugged before taking in the other expression at the table. _Oh shit,_ Tina thought, locking eyes with Santana and seeing the expression that said, _I'm going to fucking kill you._ Santana's death glares could be pretty frightening, but this one might have been the most terrifying of all.

"I'm just saying…there is a bright side to this if you choose to see it. I can't remember the last time Mike and I had sex that good," Tina said feeling the need to try and smooth things over with the obviously very angry woman across from her.

As soon as the words left Tina's mouth, she knew they were a lie. She and Mike had never had sex that good. Sex with Mike was fine, she thought, trying to keep any telling expressions that might lead both Santana and Mercedes to believe that her sex life with Mike was actually worse off than what she'd let on. It was enjoyable, and they both always finished, and if she'd never seen Santana and Brittany's sex tape, she would have kept on believing that sex with Mike was really great, but unfortunately she now knew what sex could be like, and she was envious of what Santana and Brittany had together.

"Save it, Chang!" Santana said sharply, wanting to put an end to this conversation before it went any further. "I don't need to look on the bright side 'cause I'm fine. I don't care that everyone saw Brittany and me having sex. We're hot; people should see that. The only reason people are even talking about us is because they're jealous that Britt and I are amazing and hot and clearly getting it on like they wished they could."

Santana's rushed, biting statement caused both Tina and Mercedes to look at each other in thought. She was kinda right. Everyone was talking about how powerful Santana and Brittany's sex lives were, and _I know I'm kinda jealous,_ they both thought. Tina for one never even imagined that sex could be that pleasurable, or maybe the more appropriate word was explosive. Mercedes, on the other hand, was even more clueless than Tina. She'd been with two guys; nothing beyond oral sex and with both Sam and Shane she'd been left lacking. Sam had a huge mouth and great lips, but unfortunately since he'd only dated Quinn who was back on the celibacy train at the time meant he didn't have a clue on how to use them, and Shane, well, let's not even go there, Mercedes thought.

"You should teach the guys how to give head because what you did to Brittany appeared to be life changing," Tina proclaimed without a thought about the absurdity of her statement and shocking the shit out of both Santana and Mercedes once again. Mercedes looked absolutely mortified and Santana looked beyond furious. _Ut oh,_ Tina thought slumping lower in her seat and kinda wishing she'd thought a little bit more about what she'd said before the words just came tumbling out.

"Chang," Santana began to say through gritted teeth, noticeable shaking with rage. "I'm gonna give you a ten-second running start before I chase you, and you better hope that I don't catch you because if I do, I'm gonna rip off your arms and beat you to death with them."

"One," Santana exaggerated the word, starting to count. "Two," she said glaring at Tina who for the first time was starting to think that maybe it'd be a good idea for her to get up and leave. "Three," Santana said nostrils flaring which made it even more glaring to Tina that she should probably make her exit quickly. "Four." Tina got up to head for the door realizing Santana was in fact very serious. Each step Tina took after getting up from the table she felt her legs moving faster and faster, and about every ten feet or so, she felt the need to check over her shoulder to make sure Santana wasn't about to give chase. She wasn't. _Thank God_, Tina thought, leaving quickly through the library doors.

After Santana saw Tina leave, she turned her attention to Mercedes who was still sitting next to her. "Well Aretha, that goes for you too."

Mercedes left easily since that table and the air around it were already suffocating beyond belief. The now empty chairs surrounding Santana finally gave her some time to think. Tina really had some nerve. _How dare she make a suggestion like that? Who does she think I am? I'm not some cut-rate porn star who gives house calls to clueless people in need of sex advice. Fuck her!_ Santana thought, clenching her fist around her pencil and causing it to snap within her palm under the pressure. _Is this day ever gonna be over?_ Santana thought, slumping to the table so that her forehead rested weightlessly on top of her history book.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Santana, I'm really sorry," Brittany desperately pleaded, attempting to get Santana to stop her anxious pacing. Brittany was nervous about the stability of her bedroom floor. She even at one point left her spot, sitting with her back leaning against the headboard to crawl to the foot of the bed to make sure Santana wasn't burning a hole in it. The last thing Brittany needed was for Santana to fall through her bedroom floor and have another reason to be mad at her.

"Santana, please talk to me," Brittany begged, using that _please give me what I want_ pout that she knew Santana was completely powerless to ignore. The silence between them had become too much for Brittany to take. It always took Santana a little bit longer than most people to express her feelings if those feeling weren't feelings of anger, but it was getting late and Brittany was starting to get sleepy. Sitting and watching Santana's walking shuttle run was boring, and her eyes were starting to cross from the back and forth of it.

"What do you want me to say?" Santana asked with a defeated shrug. Santana could feel herself relenting to the pull of Brittany's pouting lips even though she didn't want to. Quickly, sensing that her body and composure were about to crack, she went back to her pacing to try to avoid the pouting vortex that was fanning out and threatening to pull her and everything in around her. Santana knew she was a sucker when it came to that pout.

"Anything," Brittany replied. Hell, at this point Brittany would even settle for Santana yelling at her or calling her names if it meant that she knew what Santana was thinking. Not that Santana would ever call her names or for that matter, Brittany thought reconsidering for a moment, _I don't think she's ever even yelled at me._ Brittany took a second more to contemplate and smiled at Santana's sweetness once she realized it was true. "I just want you to say something because right now you look like a caged parakeet."

Santana hesitated for a second, feeling confused. _Hold your ground_, Santana implored herself, trying to avoid looking into Brittany's clear blue eyes. _She's sucking you in,_ Santana thought, feeling the pull. "Caged parakeet? I think you mean caged lion, Britt."

"Why would I mean caged lion?" Brittany stared blankly back at Santana. "Lions can't sing, and you sing really pretty. Plus, parakeets are way prettier than lions. You're to pretty to be a lion. You're definitely a parakeet."

Yup, that did it. Santana was a goner. One simple airy half-laugh half-scoff escaped Santana's lips in response to Brittany's cute comment, and Santana knew it was futile to fight her feelings any longer.

"San," Brittany said, scooting to the end of the bed to place her feet on the ground almost in front of Santana. Brittany reached out as confidently as she could given the circumstances and took Santana's hands into her own, and pulled her slightly toward herself causing Santana to take a couple hesitant steps toward the bed. Brittany stroked small circles on the back of Santana's hands with her thumbs hoping to lull her into a more comfortable state. It wasn't easy dealing with an emotional Santana, and most times you just had to ride out the storm until it was over, and now that Brittany sensed the worst of it was over, she knew now was the time that Santana really needed her.

"I love you," Brittany said dipping her head to try to make eye contact with Santana whose eyes were still downcast.

After a moment and a few deep sighs, Santana spoke. "I know. I'm sorry. I love you too."

There was a sense of desperation in Santana's voice, and for the life of Brittany she couldn't figure out what Santana could possibly be sorry for. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who put out the video."

"Because I'm the one who said I would do anything to be famous," Santana huffed. Brittany knew right then Santana was mentally kicking herself. "You were only trying to help, and I've been taking my anger out on you. I'm so sorry, Britt."

_This explains so much,_ Brittany thought watching Santana slump her shoulders in defeat. Santana was a worrier. She worried about everything, and sometimes it wasn't easy dealing with the fall out. Most of the time, Santana's worrying got projected in the form of anger. This time it came in the form of an internal verbal beat down, but Brittany knew what to do.

"Don't be sorry," Brittany soothed, seeing clearly Santana's self-loathing rising once again. It was still a battle for Santana to accept herself even though she'd really been making a lot of progress, but sometimes the old perfectionist within Santana would rise again, and Brittany would have to show her that she was accepted, faults and all.

Brittany reached up, threading her fingers through Santana's hair and curling her hand around the back of Santana's neck to edge her down into a slow, soft, gentle kiss. Their lips moved together in an effort to express all the things that words didn't seem worthy of. Sometimes, _I love you_ just didn't seem to say enough, and what their words left open to interpretation, their lips and tongues stated clearly.

_I'm not gonna let you fall._

XXXXXXXXXX

For the next couple days, Brittany stayed close to Santana. It was weird that the looks and whispers were directed more at Santana then they were at Brittany, or maybe Brittany just didn't seem to notice them when they were directed at her. _Who knows_, she thought walking toward Santana's locker. The firestorm around school had yet to die down, but Santana seemed to be handling it better. At the very least, she was less on edge, but Brittany still felt the need to be a buffer whenever they were walking around school. She didn't want Santana to get in trouble for punching someone who made an ignorant comment.

"Hey Brittany," Mike said cheerfully, approaching her in the hall. "You on your way to glee?"

"Yeah," Brittany responded as they continued to walk. "But I'm going to go meet Santana at her locker first so we can walk together."

"How are you guys handling your new found fame?" he asked with interest both selfishly and unselfishly.

"I'm fine," Brittany said easily which Mike could see was the honest truth. "Santana's still a little bothered by all the talking and staring, but she's getting over it."

"Good!" Mike said with a smile, keeping pace with Brittany's long legged strides. "I think it's all gonna roll over soon."

"I don't really see what the big deal is," Brittany said with a shrug of indifference. "You'd think we killed somebody with the way people are talking."

"I don't think it's really like that," Mike said struggling to find the right words that would explain everyone's reaction, but at the same time trying to bridge the gap to ask what he'd been tasked with by the rest of the guys in his loss of rock, paper, scissor, lizard, Spock. _Damn Artie!_ Mike thought. _I should have known he was going to throw Spock considering his love for Star Trek._ "I just think people were surprised is all," he finally said, regaining his momentum after his moment of regret had derailed his thought process. "And a little embarrassed even though no one will admit it... I don't think people really knew until they saw it with you and Santana that there was no limit to how much pleasure one person could achieve during sex, and they're just kind of obsessing over it right now."

"See, that's what I thought too," Brittany said, halting her movement and turning to face Mike to continue their conversation. "I knew everyone's fascination with this would die down eventually. People will get over it."

"You know," Mike said, steadying himself and finally seeing his opening to push forward. _This is really uncomfortable,_ he thought as he looked away to appear nonchalant. _Jesus, I'm even starting to sweat,_ he thought as he felt the moisture under his arms start to dampen his shirt. "I think you could help some of us move on if you and Santana are willing."

"How?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Well," Mike said, feeling the heat rising up in his face and the sweat starting to trickle down his back. "Me and the guys were wondering if maybe you and Santana could give us some pointers."

Mike immediately noticed that Brittany didn't seem to understand. _She looks like she's trying to figure out the square root of negative one,_ he thought with a frown.

"You know like…" Mike paused, looking around before continuing at a whisper and hoping to make Brittany understand without offending her. "Like sex tips or something…so we can please our girlfriends."

"I don't know," Brittany said, finally getting the complete picture. _Were friends supposed to teach each other how to have orgasms? I guess they were since that's what Santana had said back in the ninth grade_, but Brittany still wasn't sure. "Mike, that sounds…"

"Please, Brittany," Mike interrupted, feeling like he'd come this far he might as well lay it all out there. _Why be shameful now?_ he thought, relinquishing his pride. "It's hard for us. We never know what you girls want because it's different for guys. Please?"

Brittany thought about it for a moment. "I guess," Brittany relented, mirroring her own special brand of naiveté in her expression. "I don't see why not when you put it that way- if it's for educational purposes."

Mike felt like someone had released what felt like a rope that had been strangling his lungs. "That's so awesome!" Mike practically cheered, taking a deep breath.

"But Santana has to be okay with it too," Brittany said, throwing a little ice on his celebratory party. "'Cause I'm assuming you guys want some sort of demonstration… Right?"

"Right," Mike said like a robot that just lost all power. All rational thought left his mind when the word _demonstration _was used. _Holy shit, we hit the jack pot,_ he thought, internally jumping for joy. He hadn't meant for Brittany and Santana to actually show them how to please their girlfriends, but who was he to turn down an offer like that. "I think that would be best," he said trying to reel in his excitement and act like that was what he'd meant all along. "You know how most of us are… Sam, Finn, and Puck are definitely visual learners; they're going to need a demonstration."

"Okay," Brittany said, signaling this conversation was coming to a close. "I'll check with Santana just to be sure, but why don't you guys come over my house Friday night. If you don't hear from me, it means everything's a go."

"Whatever works for you," Mike said, wanting to make this as easy as possible. He didn't want to give Brittany any reason to back out, but he knew there was still one big hurdle left to overcome. _Santana_! _But,_ he thought, trying to be optimistic, _if anyone can convince Santana, it's Brittany._ "Thanks Britt. You're a life saver."

"See ya in glee," Brittany said with a smile, turning toward Santana's locker and continuing down the hall like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

"No way!" Santana exclaimed, starting to mumble obscenities under her breath in Spanish. If her parents had been home, they definitely would have heard that outburst down the hall. This was crazy. _Did Brittany really not understand what she was asking?_ Santana contemplated, looking back at Brittany who seemed to be thinking this was no big deal, but it was a big deal, at least to Santana. "Brittany, no. Just no. I have no other words. No!"

"San, please," Brittany begged. "I wanna help them. It's for educational purposes."

"Yeah, right," Santana scoffed, knowing those perverts wanted more than information. _I bet this was Puck's idea,_ she thought, fuming and picturing wrapping her hands around his neck and squeezing until he turned blue.

"Please, San," she begged again, this time gripping her hands together in front of her chest as if she were praying. _Boy, Brittany is laying it on thick,_ Santana thought with a sigh and a deep breath to compose herself.

"Brittany, you can't ask me to do this," Santana said as Brittany scooted closer to where Santana was sitting Indian style on the bed. As soon as Brittany was close enough so she could touch Santana she reached out and placed her hands on Santana's knees. The contact sent an immediate current through Santana's body. She knew what Brittany was trying to do and judging from the motion of Brittany's hands as she caressed patterns up and down on Santana's thighs, it was working. Santana felt herself starting to turn into putty that Brittany could bend and mold to her will.

"Why not? You're so good at it," Brittany responded, trying to butter Santana up. Complements were normally a good way to deal with a disagreeable Santana. That is if pouting and touching her didn't work. She loved to hear positive things about herself, and a lot of times it was just what she needed to hear to reaffirm that she was awesome. Santana did doubt her awesomeness from time to time, so Brittany had to continually build her back up which Brittany loved to do. Santana had so many awesome qualities so it made it easy for Brittany. When Santana felt really confident, there was no stopping her and it was so much easier for her to show that self-esteem to the world when she felt good about herself. Santana always wanted people to see how awesome she was and this was her chance to show the guys she was better than everyone at eating pussy.

"So?" Santana said, still fighting to maintain her control which wasn't easy with Brittany's bottom lip poking out and her hands moving higher under her cheer skirt. "That doesn't mean I have to teach them how to be good at it too. Let them figure it out."

"But it's hard for them. They don't understand a woman's body like you do. You have inside knowledge that they don't have."

"Well, sorry about their luck," Santana said, standing her ground. Her body's composure was starting to crumble under Brittany's skillful hands, but her mind was still thinking this was pretty crazy. Although, the idea of proving that she was better than all the guys at oral sex was pretty appealing. She particularly wanted to show up Artie. She wanted to prove to him that she was better for Brittany than he ever was. It still hurt low in the deepest part of Santana's heart that Brittany had chosen to stay with him after she'd admitted she loved Brittany even if Santana knew that Brittany loved her now. It was still hard, and she knew she'd never like the guy as a result.

"San," Brittany said, giving her that look that said, _I'm disappointed in you,_ and pulling her hands out from under Santana skirt. "You know there's a part of you that wants to do this. So just say yes so you can save us both some time so we can get our sweet lady kisses on before I have to be home for curfew," Brittany said leaning forward to place a few pecking kisses down the side of Santana's neck.

"Brittany, you can't beg, pout, and hold sweet lady kisses over my head. That's not fair," Santana declared with a hitch in her breath as Brittany hit that wonderful spot just below her ear that made goose-bumps rise. Santana pulled back with another huff, trying to gain some distance since it was hard to think with Brittany's lips on her neck. Plus, Brittany had been smiling as she'd licked upwards on her neck, which was beyond frustrating since Santana knew that meant the blonde knew she was winning. "You know I can't say no to that."

"Well, then don't say no," Brittany said and smirked.

Sensing her chance at winning this battle or getting any sweet lady kisses tonight slipping away, Santana started to break. "You really wanna do this?"

"I think it could be fun," Brittany said innocently. "It'll just be like any other Friday when you go down on me."

"Yeah, any other Friday with five perverted voyeurs watching us," Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"It'll be fun, I promise," Brittany said reaching back across the space between them to resume the up and down circuit of her hands. Santana was quick to take the opportunity to cover Brittany's hands with her own. She didn't want Brittany to retract those beautiful hands this time. They felt too good against her skin, and they were already causing the goose-bumps to reappear and a tingling to burn low in her stomach.

"I'm not getting naked in front of them though," Santana said like it had just occurred to her. _Probably establishing a few boundaries in this situation was a good idea,_ Santana thought. _Just to make sure neither one of us get pushed too far_. "The days of any guy seeing me naked are long gone. Well, if you don't count that stupid fucking tape," she said, rolling her eyes and remembering that unfortunately anyone could see her naked whenever they wanted- all they had to do was look up the video. _Probably some perve already loaded the damn thing to one of those amateur porn sites. _

"That's fine," Brittany agreed. "That can wait til after they leave," Brittany said, winking and giving Santana something to look forward to. "I can still kiss you though, right?"

"Of course," she confirmed. "I'll be kissing you," Santana said, winking suggestively back at Brittany and leaning forward to capture Brittany's lips between her own. _Maybe Britt's right. This could be fun,_ she thought as Brittany deepened the kiss and leaned Santana back onto the bed. _Ahh… sweet lady kisses._

XXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday night, and the guys were going to arrive any minute. Santana and Brittany had both discussed what they did and didn't want to do while the guys were here, and Santana definitely felt better about this whole thing now that she knew what to expect. Things that were out of her control never felt comfortable for Santana, so she was glad to know that she had at least some control over what was going to happen, and she trusted Brittany that she wouldn't put her in any situations that would make her uncomfortable.

"Hey, guys," Brittany said cheerfully, greeting Puck, Sam, Mike, Tina, and Artie at the front door and ushering them inside. "Come on in. Santana's in the great room."

Brittany was surprised to see a female face. "Tina, what are you doing here?" she asked, grabbing her arm as Tina attempted to brush past her with everyone else.

"Are you kidding me?" Tina said taking in Brittany's appearance for the first time. Brittany was wearing a cute silk robe and clearly looking like she was ready for a sexy night. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. I figured if I knew more maybe I could help Mike."

"Oh," Brittany replied, thinking it made sense and was a good idea. "Are any of the other girls coming?"

"I'm not really sure, but Rachel actually seemed kinda interested," Tina said with a shrug, recalling her conversation yesterday with Rachel and the rest of the glee girls who for the most part didn't seem to feel the need to be there. Quinn seemed to be particularly against it, probably because of her beliefs, but there sure seemed to be more to it than just religion. _Hmm,_ Tina thought before moving on. "Rachel said something about it beingnice to have options. You know how Rachel is… always the overachiever."

Brittany giggled, knowing it was true. Rachel always did have to be the best at everything, but Brittany for the life of her couldn't figure out why Rachel would ever have the need for a pussy-eating lesson. _Whatever,_ Brittany thought, walking back into the great room to see Santana talking with the rest of the guys. She looked a little uncomfortable as Puck slapped her on the back, causing her to arch her shoulders back and glare at him. Brittany knew that Santana's discomfort would wear off as soon as she got into things. Santana always lost herself whenever things got passionate, probably because she was so passionate herself. Brittany only hoped that Santana would be able to hold it together long enough to explain to the guys what she was doing. That was the point to all this after all.

"Well, it sounds like we're only waiting on two more people," Brittany announced, coming to stand next to Santana. She knew the proximity would help ease her girlfriend's nerves, not that Santana seemed overly nervous. Brittany knew that Santana wanted to be a performer in some capacity, not that this was exactly the same. Brittany knew Santana didn't want to be a porn star, but whatever she chose, Santana would have to learn to deal with stage fright, so she guessed there was no time like the present to practice if Santana really wanted to be a star.

"Two people?" Santana asked, looking confused and doing an internal head count. "Who else is coming?"

"Finn and Rachel," Brittany replied simply.

"Nice!" Puck practically cheered. "This night just keeps getting better," Puck said slyly before turning excitedly to chuckle at the rest of the group who all looked equally surprised that Rachel was making an appearance. This earned another glare from Santana. _It's always better to watch porn with chicks,_ he thought with a smirk.

Finn and Rachel arrived a few minutes later. They entered the great room grumbling and talking in hushed tones. Finn looked none too pleased that his girlfriend was there and Rachel, for her part, plastered on the overly gleeful grin that gave the appearance of not being fazed or deterred by her boyfriend's frosty glares at all. She was determined to not budge an inch as she greeted everyone else with her typical enthusiasm.

"Well, it looks like everyone's here," Brittany said, looking around the room before locking eyes with Santana. "I guess we should get started," she said with a noticeable blush and a smile tugging on her lips. Brittany's innocent smile was only meant for Santana, which Santana knew. She wanted to show her that she was excited about this. _Who knew public sex could be such a turn on,_ Brittany thought and judging from Santana eyes and the way they hungrily traced Brittany's form, she knew Santana was starting to get excited too.

"Okay," Santana said moving to stand in front of Brittany who was facing her and everyone else in the room. People started to scurry to find places to sit. The space was a little limited since Brittany also needed a chair, but everyone seemed to jam in somewhere and find a comfortable place to enjoy the show.

"I just wanted to thank you both," Rachel said addressing the room as everyone was taking their seats in the lounge chairs or on the sofa. Rachel just had this need to be the center of attention even if it was only for a minute. "You two are really doing us all a favor and I-"

"Shut up, Rachel," everyone in the room echoed in unison except for Santana, Brittany, and Finn. He was still sulking, standing behind the couch. The emphatic agreement of everyone caused Rachel to stop her speech mid-sentence and huff with disrespect as she walked to the couch. She quickly sat down next to Mike and Tina, who were already sitting there, and crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance. _How rude,_ she thought with an irritated sigh.

Once everyone was situated in their places, the anticipation in the room grew heavier with each passing second. It was making it tough to breathe for everyone, and no one quite knew what to do. Brittany and Santana stayed rooted to the floor, facing each other, and everyone else kept their eyes transfixed on the couple in the middle of the room just waiting and hoping for someone to do or say something. Brittany sensed that Santana wasn't going to make the first move so she took the lead easily, hoping to coax Santana out of her shell.

"The first thing you guys need to know," Brittany said, taking Santana's hand and looking over her shoulder to address the crowd. "Is that you have to put a woman in the right mood for sex. Women aren't typically ready for sex at the drop of a hat like guys. Women are like slow cookers, and men are like microwaves. They typically need to be prepped a little more or a lot more depending on the circumstances. Like for example, Finn, I think you'd have to prep Rachel by touching, kissing, petting, and whispering sweet things in her ear for a good half an hour right now before Rachel would be ready to show you her treasure trail, considering neither one of you seem to be feeling very sexy toward one another at the moment."

This seemingly innocent comment caused Santana and the rest of the room to chuckle, and it cut the tension in the room like a knife. That is, except for the tension that was still vibrating and coming off Finn in waves. He didn't look eased by the comment at all or find it amusing. Rachel seemed kind of indifferent to the comment, which was surprising.

"Santana is always really good at foreplay," Brittany praised with a cute wink that only Santana could see as she looked back into Santana eyes with a smile. _It's just you and me, _Brittany's eyes confirmed. _Don't worry about anyone else._

Santana found the gesture comforting, and it finally made her feel like she could move forward. Brittany was always so good at putting her at ease. "I like to start by threading my fingers through Brittany's hair," Santana said, demonstrating as she went along and looking straight into Brittany's piercing blue eyes as the soft blonde strands moved through her fingers.

Now it was Brittany's turn to find the gesture comforting and also a little arousing as she felt Santana's warm hand come in contact with her cheek. Santana was always super sexy, but when she was a little vulnerable like this, she was even more so.

"Graze her cheek, travel down her neck and across her collar bone." Santana demonstrated, causing Brittany to follow the path of Santana's fingers to expose her neck and arch her head back to feel an even deeper level of sensations. "A good rule of foreplay or teasing in general is the softer the skin," Santana said, tracing Brittany's collarbone and down her arm to her wrist, "the more tender and sensitive the skin is to the touch. So touch it, kiss it, lick it, whatever, but don't get too overly eager too early because teasing is the best form of foreplay, and being sloppy is just gross. You want the girl to be begging for you to fuck her by the time you actually touch that area," Santana said, leaning forward to get her first taste of Brittany's neck.

"Mmm," Santana said loving the sweetness that landed on her tongue as she licked upward to Brittany's ear. "And don't be afraid to verbalize how good it feels for you as well because it will show her how badly you want her, and that's a huge turn-on," Santana said, resuming her kissing action on Brittany's neck.

Santana hands gently grazed north, back up Brittany's arms and over her shoulders to dip smoothly under the fabric at the collar of Brittany's robe. She allowed her hands to explore the soft skin just above Brittany's breast before slowly moving up again to the side of Brittany's neck and tracing the edge of her jaw before carefully cupping her girlfriend's pale cheeks and pulling her toward herself for a deep kiss. Their tongues tangled together slowly, and their lips brushed gently against one another's, taking their time to connect as if remembering an old friend.

"Damn," Puck said, getting turned on just by the sight of the lip lock. It didn't hurt that he was already anticipating the next phase. _Come on,_ he thought. _Enough of the foreplay, get it on, already._

Santana quickly pulled out of the kiss and started to turn around to glare over her shoulder, but before Santana could turn her head fully, Brittany caught her by her cheeks and guided her gaze back toward her.

_Just you and me, remember,_ Brittany conveyed with just her look. Santana let the anger evaporate with the look in Brittany's eyes and easily resumed kissing her girlfriend.

Santana wasn't sure how long they'd been kissing nor did she care, but when someone cleared their throat indicating it was time to move on, it brought her back to the present and reminded her that they weren't alone. Basically, it kind of felt like they had a job to do, albeit a really fun job, but if they ever wanted some alone time they would have to move things along.

Brittany was the one to break the kiss first as she took Santana's hands and pulled Santana with her until the backs of her own calves hit the edge of the chair. She looked at Santana with a knowing, meaningful glint in her eyes.

The look in Brittany's eyes was enough to pull Santana in and make her wish she could just throw Brittany down and fuck the crap out of her right then and there. _Hold your shit together,_ she thought, deciding to tease Brittany just a little bit more. If she knew Brittany, which she did, Brittany was already wet and ready to move on, especially in a situation like this. But Santana wanted to play with her a little more. It was for the good of the lesson after all.

The first touch Santana ran across Brittany's skin was again to Brittany's cheek, but it soon shifted into a gliding thumb that ran across Brittany's deeply kissed and swollen lips. Brittany quickly responded to the new sensation of Santana's finger tickling her lips, and, wanting to have a little fun of her own, she took the digit into her mouth and sucked.

"Mmm," Brittany moaned, and Santana felt the vibration travel down her forearm and somehow settle between her legs. The noises Brittany was making were as if she was enjoying the world's greatest dessert, and it was certainly stoking the coals that were beginning to burn deep in her belly.

"Brittany why don't you tell everyone what you're feeling right now after just a little foreplay," Santana commented, removing her thumb from Brittany's mouth and trailing her hands south to play with the collar of Brittany's robe. She traced the edge of Brittany's robe down the center of her chest to the point where the fabric came back together. The material was silky and smooth and just like the skin Santana would soon be touching. Not wanting to stop there and knowing it would continue to turn Brittany on, Santana kept trailing the edge of the robe's opening until she landed on the belt. It was pulled into a delicate bow, and Santana fingered the loose end, pulling on it gently but stopping before the knot gave way. Brittany watched as the belt loops got smaller and smaller, and the disappointment on her face was visible when the belt didn't come loose.

"I feel a tingling under my skin," Brittany said, fluttering her eyes closed a few times for emphasis. Santana's hands moved down lower to duck under the bottom seam of the robe to massage the backs of Brittany's thighs where they connected with her butt. "And I feel like a swarm of butterflies are flying around in my chest."

Santana pulled and grabbed at Brittany's ass and never took her eyes off her face. The once pale cheeks that adorned Brittany's face were now pink and flushed and probably warmer than normal. "And?-" Santana urged, knowing there was more and giving her a firm grab to her ass to encourage her to continue.

"An-nd…" Brittany stuttered, feeling her butt cheek edging slightly apart thanks to Santana's firm hands, "I'm getting warm, and the heat is settling in my groin, and I feel like I want to pull something inside myself and hold onto it. My muscles between my legs feel like they need something to bear down on, but they can't find anything. They want Santana's fingers," she said, winking and directing it at Santana with a smile.

"See, now there's lesson one," Santana said, smirking up at Brittany and gently massaging her ass and hips. "Don't touch anything that has really sensitive nerve endings until you have her wanting more. Once you have her to this point, then you can start with things that are a little more sensitive and sexual."

_Damn, _Tina thought, feeling her own arousal pooling between her legs and looking around at the rest of the group. Puck had inched forward to the edge of his chair to the point where if he moved any closer, he would fall. Artie had his arms folded and covering his crouch. Sam's mouth was hanging open so that if anyone wanted to, they could actually fit a couple tennis balls inside. Rachel had her eyebrow arched with interest. Mike had his legs crossed, which Tina reflected was something she'd never seen him do before, and Finn she couldn't see unless she turned around, which was something she didn't want to do because what was happening in front of her was far more interesting. But, if she were a betting person she would say he was probably in a pretty similar state of arousal as the rest of them.

"Now then," Santana said, keeping her eyes trained on Brittany and proceeding to lesson number two. _May I? _ her eyes asked as she removed her hands from under Brittany's robe and once again found the end to the robe's belt. Brittany for her part visibly nodded so Santana could carry on and once the belt came loose, the front of the robe came open, and the centerline of Brittany's body was revealed to all.

Santana took the robe off her girlfriend's shoulders and kneeled down, placing the already forgotten rode next to the chair. Brittany was beautiful, and more than anything as Santana stared up at Brittany in all her glory, she wanted to run the tip of her finger over Brittany's wet pussy lips that were right in front of her face and begging to be touched, but she didn't- not yet anyway.

"Okay," Santana said, tugging behind Brittany's knees to get her to sit down. "So you guys can see," Santana said, opening Brittany's legs wider and trailing her finger around Brittany's pink outer lips. "There are signs that she's aroused. Signs like coloring. You wanna see a pink coloring to her pussy because it shows that there's blood flow pooling under the surface just like for guys which is good. It means she's aroused and ready. There are also other signs for women like obviously wetness, which better be there, temperature of the skin, and any contracting of muscles are all good signs too. See how when I separate her lips how her clit jumps?" she said, pulling a little at the skin and shifting her body so that the others could see Brittany clit jerk as well. "That means she's begging for you now," Santana said with a cocky smile and involuntarily licking her lips, knowing that the only thing Brittany was begging for was her.

"God damn," Artie said, before he realized he'd opened his mouth. Quickly, he realized his slip and flung his hand over mouth to prevent anything further from slipping out. _Shit!_ he thought once his hands left his lap and saw the telltale sign of his own arousal poking up in his jeans. He suddenly dropped his hands back to his lap once he'd seen everyone's stares. _Fuck!_ he thought feeling his cheeks grow red and dropping his eyes to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Now let's pretend," Santana said, choosing to ignore the unwanted voice and continuing so she could get to the good stuff, "that I've spent a little more time teasing this area." Santana trailed her fingers along the crease at the joint of Brittany's legs and took the opportunity to apply a few smacking kisses to the same pieces of skin she'd just touched. "Because lesson two is not just teasing the body, but spending the time to really show her that you want to get her off and that you _like_ to get her off. It shows the woman that you aren't just in it to get it done so you can quickly get to your turn. Kiss, lick, touch the area around her pussy but avoid her clit and inner lips. You're still teasing her, remember," Santana said, humming in approval as she kissed Brittany's outer folds.

"Fucking hell!" Puck said, shifting uncomfortably in the recliner. "Does anyone mind if I jerk off?"

"Yes!" everyone declared emphatically, shooting daggers at the guy.

"Dude," Finn finally said, opening his mouth for the first time. "I swear to God if you touch yourself I will come over there, grab you by the skunk on the top of your head, and turn you into a raccoon with two black eyes and a busted lip."

"Seems like a small price to pay," Puck said, deciding to do it anyway and grabbing his junk through his jeans.

"No!" everyone yelled again in shock as Puck grabbed a handful and began to stroke.

"Fine," Puck stated reluctantly, holding his hands up on display to affirm he wasn't going to continue. "I'll wait till later. Please continue ladies," he said.

Santana turned back around to face Brittany, now moderately annoyed. _Fucking jack-ass, _she thought, shaking her head to clear the image of Puck in her head. She was used to shaking Puck out of her mind because it was the same thing she'd done when they were together, only this time it was at least somewhat better because thankfully instead of staring at his naked ass, when she opened her eyes she got to stare at Brittany, and quickly all thoughts of Puck were forgotten when she saw Brittany wide open and waiting for her.

"Santana, I think we can move on to the final lesson," Brittany said, cupping Santana's face and pulling her girlfriend forward to kiss her. She knew that Puck's comment had upset and distracted Santana, and she wanted to regain Santana's full attention. Brittany herself didn't care what Puck said or did, but she knew that Santana would find it troubling, so she put everything into that kiss to help put those thoughts out of her mind. She didn't blame Puck for wanting to get off. Hell, if she'd been watching something like this, she'd have had her hand down her pants too.

They pulled apart after a minute and Santana fell back to sit on top of her knees. "Last lesson," she sighed before raising her head to stare over the top of Brittany's head. She wanted to make sure that Brittany knew she wasn't directing this next comment at her because Santana knew that her facial expression said that she was deadly fucking serious and that she was pissed. Santana refused to turn around and see anyone because she knew if she saw their surly grins, she would definitely go all Lima Heights on their asses. "And I swear to God if any of you touch yourselves or even think about touching yourself while watching us, I will castrate you. That goes for you too, Berry and female Chang. Got it?"

Sam immediately threw his hands over top of his lap like he was already worried that he'd broken the rule and was trying to protect himself. He knew that Santana meant business when she had that tone of voice. He'd learned that very quickly when they dated for all of a minute about a year ago. _Too bad Santana wanted to be in the celibacy club when we were together,_ he thought. _She really seems to know what she's doing… I wonder if she knows these things about pleasing guys too. Probably not,_ he decided. _Oh well,_ he thought, focusing his attention back on the two ladies across the room.

"Now, I'm not gonna talk throughout the rest of this, so I'll give you a couple tips now before I start because a good way to piss off any girl is to stop in the middle. Believe me, she'll be pissed. Right, Britt?" Santana asked with a smile, turning her attention back to her beautiful girlfriend.

"Yup," Brittany chirped easily, sinking lower in the chair to settle so Santana had easy access.

Santana noticed Brittany's shift in posture and placed her hands on Brittany's hips to pull her even lower to let her know that the fun was really about to begin. Santana just had a few instructions she wanted to say to really nail home that she was the best at this and knew more than anyone- well, at least more than the morons in this room, she thought, placing her right hand on top of Brittany's pubic bone as if to tell Brittany hold on for one more minute. _Not quite yet._

Brittany settled into the contact and just listened to Santana's sexy raspy voice tell all about what worked best. She was so proud of Santana for being able to do this and articulating everything so well. Brittany knew that she wouldn't have been able to do that part. Santana was so smart and so sexy, and, in that moment, Brittany just wanted to eat her up, but unfortunately that would have to wait for later. _Me first,_ she thought happily, tilting her pelvis up a little more to relieve the building tension and pushing Santana into her explanation.

Santana got the hint that Brittany was starting to get restless.

"Now regardless of how long it takes to get a girl off," Santana began, trying to keep her explanation short so she could satisfy her girlfriend, "just keep doing what you're doing. Give her time to adjust to one thing before you switch to something else because it takes a minute for a woman to start to build. So don't be frantic. Three good things to remember: licking is good, sucking is awesome, and flicking like a pest gets annoying if you try to do it for too long. There are a lot of other tips I could give, but I won't. You perves probably haven't heard a damn thing I've said anyway cause you're too busy staring at my girlfriend and trying not to blow your load. Artie," Santana said, calling him out and causing Brittany to chuckle and Artie to pout. "Anyway, here we go," Santana said, shifting with a smirk so she could get comfortable and position herself so she could use her mouth and hands as she wished.

"Mmm," Santana moaned at that first lick, shutting her eyes to drink in the full effect of Brittany's arousal on her tongue and continuing upward to Brittany's clit. Even after all the talk and hindrances from everyone, Brittany was still wet and tasting amazing. Santana pulled back for only a second to move her hair to the side and wrap her arms under Brittany's legs so she could keep her where she wanted. She used her hands to steady Brittany's hips and stroked her lower abdomen. Immediately, Santana felt Brittany's abs tighten.

_Finally_ Brittany thought, sighing at the first wonderful touch of Santana's mouth. She sunk back into the cushions and purred at each new point of contact. Santana kissed over the top of her clit, and Brittany couldn't help thinking that this was the greatest feeling in the entire world. Brittany loved the feel of Santana's soft lips on her and with each open mouth kiss Santana applied, Brittany breathed in deeper. She wanted to just go crazy and ride Santana face, but it was too early in their encounter to do that, so she let Santana set a wonderful rhythm with her mouth and tongue. It felt amazing and she couldn't help bucking her hip up subtly into Santana's mouth a couple times. The act caused Santana to moan again and grip her hips harder.

Santana applied steady suction over Brittany's clit for the next minute or so, and the room grew still, and everyone other than the couple in the middle of the room held their breath. _This is so hot_, everyone thought, watching the two women come together. Santana wasn't rushed or overly controlling, and looking at it from the outside, it looked like she was actually really gentle. No one could actually tell what she was doing with her mouth other than holding it to Brittany's pussy, but judging from the barely noticeable in and out suction of her cheeks, she was definitely doing something with her tongue, and Brittany looked like she was loving it.

"God, that feels good," Brittany breathed out, causing Santana to open her eyes and look back up at Brittany with a proud glint in her eyes. Brittany was a goddess, Santana thought, watching her breath hitch over and over until her mouth just stayed open to form a perfect O. Santana was torn on whether she wanted to push forward and bring Brittany to climax quickly so she could kick everyone out and get her mack on like normal or if she wanted to draw Brittany out slowly to maximize her pleasure. Brittany seemed like she was already starting to build, judging from the tightening in her legs and abdomen, so she decided to keep pace, still drawing Brittany out at an even tempo but still building her quickly so she didn't have to have everyone watching her forever. She wanted her alone time with Brittany, and she'd grown tired of the comments from the peanut gallery before they'd even started.

Brittany was starting to feel the coiling in her stomach tightening, and her legs began to quiver as Santana's mouth latched on, and her tongue fluttered over her clit. The muscles in her legs were beginning to cry out from the exertion, and she couldn't keep herself from bucking more forcefully up into Santana's mouth.

Santana easily caught Brittany's hips, accepting her movement and following Brittany's rhythm with her mouth as two partners would on the dance floor. When Brittany arched her hips forward, Santana moved with her. When Brittany relaxed her muscles, Santana applied firmer pressure. When Brittany cried out in pleasure, Santana reached for her hand, anchoring her to the chair. It was a practiced rhythm that they'd both grown accustomed to, and it was easy to get caught up in the moment and forget about everyone else in the room.

"You look so naughty down there," Brittany smiled coyly and said.

The cute way Brittany had about her even when she was saying things that were mischievous caused Santana to giggle into Brittany's folds. The vibrations from Santana's laugh traveled through Brittany's body like a tuning fork, and she couldn't suppress the lusty moan that was unearthed. As Brittany's orgasm built, so did Santana's desire to please her, and Santana's actions were quick to take heed of that craving. She licked eagerly at Brittany's natural crease, moving up and down and then applying suction to move side to side. With each bob of Santana's head, Brittany moaned. With each flick of her tongue, she panted. When Santana finally added a finger to Brittany's entrance, she arched off the chair, and her muscles went rigid. Brittany was so responsive, and it was easy to have great sex with someone as willing to accept and answer every one of Santana's actions. Santana delighted in every one of Brittany's reactions, and she was starting to feel her own arousal beginning to pool and stick to her thighs. She knew now was the time to advance their progress, so she started to move her finger in and out in tandem with the sucking action of her mouth. The suction from Brittany's inner muscles kept pulling Santana's fingers back in, and with each downward pump, she curled or bent her finger to hit a new and pleasurable spot inside.

Brittany was pulled taut like a strung bow, and her arms and legs tried to brace herself against her teetering composure. Her feet gripped at the floor, curling her toes, trying to take hold, and her arms pulled at Santana's head to clasp her to her body.

Santana was appreciative, moaning and canting her face into Brittany as she fisted her hair. Santana's own arousal had risen to scorching heights, and her hips began to move like they had a mind of their own. Each searching thrust unfortunately found nothing but frustration, and at that moment Santana wanted nothing more than to drive her hand into her pants and relieve the tension. But there was no way that was going to happen, not with all the Lima losers here watching "Come for me," Santana said, hoping her voice would push Brittany further so they could finally have their alone time.

"God, Santana," Brittany whimpered, clenching her brow and gripping Santana's fingers inside. She was close. The tightening in her stomach, and the burning in her core told her it wouldn't be long.

Santana, knowing Brittany's body almost better than her own, realized she could push Brittany over the edge soon, so she grabbed her left leg and pushed it up from behind Brittany's knee to hold it there. Brittany was now spread wider than ever before, and as Santana continued her oral assault, she replaced her pumping fingers with her tongue. Each thrust pushed both of their weights back into the chair and rocked the squeaky legs as they moved. Santana thrust in a few more times while stroking her clit frantically with her fingers, and Brittany popped, flooding her mouth and coming in a rush of gasps and ragged moans.

_Good Lord,_ Rachel thought, watching the two women in front of her. _So that's what it's supposed to be like,_ she thought, crossing her legs and hoping the aching would gradually subside. She turned around and glanced at Finn, and he looked flabbergasted as he leaned forward and gripped the back of the couch. _I wonder if he'd be willing to practice a little later or maybe,_ she thought as her mind began to wander. _No! That's not even an option. Forget about it,_ she thought, looking back at the two women who were both breathing heavily.

Santana delicately placed a few lingering chaste kisses and licks to Brittany's sex as she came down, and once she could no longer feel Brittany's clit jerking against her mouth she navigated away from the area, kissing down her thigh, and once she reached her knee, pulled back completely to sit on her legs. Santana traced her finger along her mouth to pull any lingering wetness onto her finger and took that finger into her mouth once done and savored every last drop of Brittany.

"Mmm," she said, pulling her finger out just as Brittany leaned forward to kiss her.

The couple kissed for a couple moments, and the group started to grow restless, fidgeting around in their seats like suddenly they'd been lit on fire. Without a doubt that was one of the hottest things any of them had ever seen, but now even Puck couldn't help but think that they were intruding on something really personal.

"Hi," Santana whispered as they broke apart. You might have thought just by hearing the longing in Santana's tone that they'd been apart for years. It was clear that they loved each other just by the look in their eyes.

"Hi," Brittany replied with a smile that conveyed to Santana that she now wanted to be alone as well.

"Okay, everyone," Santana said, directing her comment to all the lurkers who were fidgeting and pacing around like they didn't know what to do with themselves. But still, Santana maintained her eye contact with the woman she loved. That contact would never be broken. "Get the hell out!"

**-And… the final buzzer sounds… :) Ahh… finished.**

**AN: WOW that ended up being WAY longer than what I anticipated. It's actually the longest chapter I've ever written which I guess makes sense since it's really an entire story. Who knew a GKM fill would end up turning into all that. :) OP I hope you liked it and hopefully it was what you were looking for! I know I changed a few things and I know I didn't get the bonus points, but I'm contemplating overtime for this story. Sorry it didn't end up being too kinky in this one. I'm going to mark this fic as complete, but there is a possibility of further updates such as what went on after the group left Brittany's house or discussion of further questions that the perves need guidance about or even other pairings trying out some of Brittana's tips. Just to let you know if I did do anything with other pairing it would only be from the humor side of things because _one:_ a lot of the current pairings on the show don't make sense to me and _two_… I guess I don't really have a _two_, but for some reason writing a sex scene for any of the other couples seems like cheating on Brittana and I can't do that at least not in a Brittana story. ;) LOL**

**One last thing before I go… I'm a complete idiot when it comes to livejournal (I really don't have a clue. I never use it.) So, I could use a little help with the tagging process or how to mark this prompt as filled on the site so if anyone is willing to give me a little tutorial (certainly nothing like Brittana gave the rest of the club) I would be appreciative. ;) ;) Just PM me. Thanks!**

**Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review. They are like liquid courage to write again. :)**

**Take care!**

**Drew **


End file.
